User talk:Mainphramephreak
Older discussion (since before Jan 2010): /Archive Cast list I've been watching you update your cast list and think some of those picks are fantastic! Linda Hunt for Lini is dead on. I also like Kathy Bates for Verin. My thought for Moiraine though and it has always been this way for me was Kate Beckinsale. Just my idea.--OPTIMOUS 03:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I could see Kate Bechinsale as Moiraine. The reason I thought of Mira Furlan is because of her work on Babylon 5 as Delen. When I read Moiraine, and when I listen to the audio books as well, I always think of Delen's accent. Thanks for the feedback! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 16:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I've never seen that show. I guess I need to watch it. Maybe it will change my pick :)--OPTIMOUS 18:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Black Ajah names list Very nice job. Thank you very much. Fatidiot1234 23:16, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Recent changes Is there any way you could set up recent changes as in Wikipedia, multiple changes to a given article on a single day are consolidated into a single line? Fatidiot1234 16:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Works splendidly. Thank you very much. Mike Fatidiot1234 21:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Aviendha Cheers for clearing that up mate. I was wondering why there's a spoiler section without anything in it. As long as there is content there, I'm happy to leave well enough alone. I'm pretty new to this editing stuff. Astro Droid 02:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Lewin Thanks for moving the Lewin page and linking the new character page to the disambiguation. And I’ve left a message on the community page thingy, so it works. Cheers. Image deletion Just wanted to thank you for deleting the images as you did. Kept seeming to make mistakes as I was uploading them. I'm hoping I'm okay to upload all these images, by the way? I'd love to edit eventually too but don't have time at the moment, so figure I might as well make the wiki have visual information as well as textual. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 01:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :No problem about the deletions. It happens. Since the images are properly sourced, they should be fine. I'll make sure, though. Great to have you here! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 01:22, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Forgot to mention, you may also want to delete the old revision of this file as I uploaded it under the wrong name. The comic is rather confusing as to who's talking so I had to go back to the novel to find out. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 01:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Done. Let me know if you need any more help. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 01:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Character template Hi there. Just thought I'd let you know that the reason I changed the character template was so that the Asmodean page worked properly. With both infoboxes calling for the WoT encyclopedia, it meant there was 2 links and also that the text was being moved around to make way for the second such link. I don't actually know why that page even has two infoboxes when others don't, but there we go. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 11:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :There was some formatting that was missing from his page for the text problem. The two links are fine. The reason that he has the two infoboxes is mainly because of Aginor and Balthamel. When a character has been re-born or has assumed an alias for a long period of time, they get two (or more) infoboxes. I fixed the problem on Asmodean's page. Let me know if you have any more questions. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 12:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I had actually removed the formatting because it was causing even bigger problems. With the "clear all" tag, the page looks like this on higher resolutions, whereas without it, the page looks like this. The other reason for adding the "if" statement to the template is because this wiki may eventually have pages that the WoT Encyclopedia doesn't have. For example, I'm likely to add pages on Lords Argirin Darelos and Ballin Elamri who only exist in the CCG, and so the WoT Encyclopedia don't have pages on them. Just seemed to make more sense to me. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 04:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Affiliation I'm up to tgs chapter 46 and the new character Lairain is introduced. I'm uncertain now what all new Aes Sedai's affiliation's are due to Elaida now gone and the White Tower is whole. Any ideas--GuanYu79 07:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I brought this up here. I think that all of "Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower" and "Rebel Aes Sedai" will revert to "White Tower" or whatever it was before the split. However, we would need to manually categorize those people to show that they either remained in the Tower or rebeled. Unaligned Sisters would remain the same. Sound good to you? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah that sounds good. I agree there still should be a reference within the character profile as to whether they were rebel or loyal rather than all Aes Sedai just being white Tower affiliation--GuanYu79 21:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Mayene Just doing Bertain Gallenne's character page. Do we have a good Mayene flag to put in his character template. Did Bertain's template but just can't seem to work out how to do the colours for Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault,. Could you help me out please--GuanYu79 01:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah worked it out in the end and was quite surprised. I'm putting in the new colour templates for Asha'man and Seanchan and as yet, there has been no change in colour. Is there any reason for this? ie check out Jinjin, Karldin Manfor, Jur Grady and Fager Neald.--GuanYu79 02:41, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yo. Just a quick word. I'm not going to be doing too much in the way of altering text or such, just basically fixing grammar, punctuation, and such. As it stands right now, I'm not seeing too much in the way of spelling errors, grammar, or punctuation errors, but I'm catching them as I go. Since editing such a massive (and fun, did I mention the fun?) wiki is usually seat-of-the-pants flying, it'll be a touch-and-go deal. So, if I mess with something you guys don't want messed with, just let me know. Also, I'm not here to step on any toes, so if my name pops up as editing a page you've already edited, please don't take it personally. I'm not that kind of person, just fixing small things as I see them. So, happy reading and editing to everyone! JoeMat 07:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC)JoeMat Unnamed characters Hey I'm not sure why your worried with the unnamed characters. Why don't we try and get all named characters done first and then look at what's left to do. There are still a ton of characters that have been named that haven't been written up yet and there are some such as maids, bartenders etc that I don't really care about and haven't mentioned--GuanYu79 23:07, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Worried, no. Not even all that concerned. It is, however, a project that I have been thinking about and working on for a while. It is also is part of the statistical analysis that I am doing. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 01:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Years? So some thoughts I had were what should we do about year links? Should we make a whole bunch of redirects to Timeline? Ideas?--OPTIMOUS 18:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Looking at the listing, are we? :) :) :) Redirects should be good. I would recomend adding some of those "anchor" things on the Timeline page. Same as on the Glossary pages as well as , so that the redirects can go directly to that particular year. I was going to try to create some of those pages, but I didn't know about the Timeline page and I never got around to it. Sounds great.----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Found it. They are cite id's. That should allow a "#" on the redirect page so that the redirect will go directly to the year. Or did you have something else planned? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That sounds good to me. If you know what's going on you can go for it. I am currently fixing up 1000 NE so it looks like the other years. Removing the unused dates and color. I'll also add TGS dates.--OPTIMOUS 19:19, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Oath Rod Hi. On the Oath Rod page it says that "Swearing oaths causes a tightening of the skin, which is responsible for the "ageless" look of Aes Sedai." I remember it being stated that the oaths feel tight on the skin but not that the feeling of constriction being the cause of the ageless look. I believe this to be speculation as i do not remember it being specifically stated in the series, however i may be wrong. Can you provide any verification? Thanks.Rahl404 02:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for joining up! I changed the page to a somewhat better wording. We do know why it happens. The Oath Rod was originaly a binder for criminals. Break the law and you get a distinctive look that everyone knows. Kind of like a long-term branding. As for how, it is the "mechanics" of the rod. The "how" on several other devices, or even the One Power itself, isn't known. How does the wording work now? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 03:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Much better thanks, sorry for being so picky, i was worried that i missed something in the story. Rahl404 03:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Character template Well done boss looks like you have pretty much finished your character template project. Whats next on the cards? I'm having a bit of a break. We need to try to get some one in to write up all the chapter summaries and I reckon that this site would be pretty sweeeeeet--GuanYu79 21:56, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I've got about four left and then I'm done. This past week, I have had more time to edit that I normally do, so I took advantage of it. Hmm. Chapter summaries. That might be something. I've also been taking a crack at the listing. I also have an idea for all of the Houses. Most of them have very little information, so creating individual pages for each might be a bit much. More to come on that. Thanks again! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Comic pictures in summaries How should we do this? I was adding a couple on the new spring chapters and was going to have multiple like here New Spring/Chapter 3 but the problem as you can see trying to shove them only under characters doesn't work. Should we only do 1 maybe 2 pictures or spread it out? As in put some in the summary area?--OPTIMOUS 20:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Also since they are pictures of people's faces should we continue having the caption be a quote they said in that chapter?--OPTIMOUS 20:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :If the summary is long enough, that is it extends the text below the TOC, then adding the pics in the summaries is fine. I don't think, however, that the chapter pages should become galleries for those pics. Three, ''maybe four, should be good. Maybe add a link to the New Spring comic page onto the chapter list on the right? :I think that the quotes are a better way to go for this. Just adding "Basram, a soldier in Lan Mandragoran's army" doesn't really add anything. That can be found in the summary itself and on Basram's page. A quote from the person adds context to the picture, in my opinion. :Also, are those templates for what I think they're for? Or are they for something else. :):) -----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 01:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright that sounds good to me. Haha. I thought they would help :P--OPTIMOUS 03:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Creature template I like the idea. I think I got the EWOT to work on the first one. I tested it on bela.--OPTIMOUS 18:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :THANKS!!! I was about ready to bang my head against the wall. I'll do up the explination on the template page. Thanks again! :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. So for the "Chronological and ownership information" it doesn't make much sense if it is a trolloc or a wolf since they are not owned. So maybe an if statement to add the "and ownership" part only if it is a horse or a pet.--OPTIMOUS 18:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Alright I got it.--OPTIMOUS 19:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I added in the categorization, so now we'll see if it works. -----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hide feature on the chapter summaries I have an idea. What if we have the summary template hidable. Like the list of chapter names so if someone wants to see it they can expand it to see them but it wont take up space. Thoughts?--OPTIMOUS 19:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Are you talking about the chapter list on the right? If so, yes, that would be a great idea. I don't know if it is my browser or what, but that think takes up about twice the amount of space it should, width-wise. But being able to collapse it, or even having it collapsed in the first place, would be great. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright I will get on with figuring it out then!--OPTIMOUS 20:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright what do you think? To see it go to a chapter summary or main book and click edit.--OPTIMOUS 20:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way to move the hide and show button? Right now, it kind of covers the word "Chapters". Other than that, looks great!!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:14, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I suspect you are either using internet explorer or safari? Those are the ones I tested it out on and had that problem. I use Opera nad firefox and it is fine but I'll see what I can do.--OPTIMOUS 21:38, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Alright it is good to go now I think.--OPTIMOUS 21:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ''Towers of Midnight Countdown There is a system message coming up at the top of pages that says: ' Tower of Midnight Countdown'. I presume that there is supposed to be some sort of actual countdown (to the publication date) here. But that text is all that is there. I know that Wikia has been a bit weird the last few days, so I don't know if this is a problem with the wiki or them. But seeing as I'm surfing off back to work on my own wiki, I thought I'd bump this to someone who could look into it. David Shepheard 16:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Edits at new article A few things: #I'm not sure why you added the information to Hall of the Tower during the White Tower Schism. Everything you added as "unmerged content" was already included. #I don't understand why you changed figures to words for numbers. It is fairly standard to use words for numbers under 10 and figures for numbers 10 and up. Certainly different people use different cut-offs, but why did you "correct" what was purely a matter of style? Is there a style guide I'm not aware of? #It is unnecessary to repeat the title of a page in code for a category. The only time you use a pipelink in the category code is when you want something other than the title to appear. -Rrius 20:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :The conspiracy was not mentioned on that page. It should be. The numbers, in my opinion, looks better spelled out. And the "unnecessary code" is necessary. It properly categorizes the page in the respective categories. Take a look at the categories to see how it is listed. Please let me know if you have any other questions. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:06, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::The conspiracy was in fact mentioned. I understand that you like the way words look to that of figures, but that does not explain why your preference trumps everyone else's. Shouldn't the preference of the creator an article trump that of later editors? For categories, It is not clear why you think so many articles need to be listed at the beginning of the category instead of under the alphabetical listing. Even assuming there is a good reason, your method is not the best way. It is preferable to use Category:Aes Sedai. I've tested Aes Sedai and Hall of the Tower during the White Tower Schism, and it does in fact work the same as at any other wiki. -Rrius 20:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::At Category:Aes Sedai, there are 34 items before the list starts. Even if there is some valid reason only listing people under the alphabetical sections, 34 is so many that a new category makes far more sense than listing them all at the beginning. -Rrius 20:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, having looked, the only AS listed should have been in a lower category. There is simply no justification for any article other than Aes Sedai and Aes Sedai (Age of Legends) not being alphabetized in the normal way. -Rrius 20:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) As it stood before I redid all of the character categorization, in any given category, if it contained both character pages and non-character pages, all of the non-character pages where categorized under the "space" heading and not under their respective letters. The trick you mentioned (Category:Aes Sedai), won't properly alphabetize those in the "space" heading. The order is detirmined by when they were added. However, now that there are no more characters in that category, it is fine that they are under their respective letter headings. As to the numbers issue, almost everywhere else on this wiki, the numbers have been spelled out where practical (i.e. not done with very large numbers). Also, as to the "creator" of an article, this is a wiki. No one "owns" any of the mainspace pages. It is common for numbers that can be expressed in one or two words to be spelled out, or expressed as numerals. Since almost all of the other pages spell them out, I decided to follow suit. Please let me know if there is anything else I can help you with. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed how the ordering works here and have acted accordingly. However, I suggest that where one article is the main one dealing with the category, it should be the only spaced one, and others put ahead of the humans should be *, which will create a new asterisk section above the As. :As to numbers, my point is not that a creator of an article owns it, but that no one does. Where something is merely a stylistic preference, I object to its being changed. Since you and I could wheel revert over the issue ''ad infinitum, some means of choosing between the methods should exist. Since there is no neutral source to turn to, such as a WOT Wiki style guide, I think it makes the most sense that the first style choice made should prevail. Also, as an aside, many wikis generally follow their subject's way of doing things. For example, since Star Trek is an American production, Memory Alpha uses American spelling. Since we are a wiki for a litterary work, it stands to reason to follow our subject's way of doing things. Take a look at where Egwene goes over a few things from Verin's book. Happy editing! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea what you are talking about with this bit. If it is about the number issue, it appears to follow the method I use as it refers to "17 Whites", and no other numbers between 10 and 20. If it is about the spelling of "grey", I try to use "gray", but despite being an American, I have always used "grey", just as I have always used "colour", "labour", and "behaviour". If it is neither of those things, I'd appreciate an explanation because I am genuinely in the dark. -Rrius 22:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::More to the point, if it is about numbers, the analogy isn't apt. It makes sense to follow the nation of origin for choosing among variations of English, but there is no compelling (or even persuasive) reason for following the publisher or author's particular stylistic choices. -Rrius 23:06, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I do see the consiracy (at least I did after I posted my first response). Sorry about that. As to the categorization, it is kind of a moot point now, so I won't comment further. The analogy, I guess in retrospect, wasn't ment to be taken all that seriously. Kind of why I started out with "as an aside." However, the issue should still be discussed at Help talk:Style guide. Also, whose "first style choice" are you talking about? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 04:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it was hard to figure out how seriously to take it because, as I said, I wasn't clear on what you were saying. In any event, what I meant by "first style choice" was the style choice made first. Whether to use words or figures is a purely stylistic choice. I made one when I initially wrote the article. My point is that since the two of us could revert back and forth at the article forever, some basis for choosing must exist. Since we don't have a rule, it makes sense that was was initially done should stand. Where something is purely a question of personal style preference (i.e., there is no correct answer), it strikes me that we should all refrain from changing it, and I'm not sure I see an argument for doing otherwise. -Rrius 00:40, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about analogy thing. :) The number issue should still be discussed at the style guide talk page. Since this could go either way, there should be continuity throughout the wiki. Having one style on some pages and another style on other pages doesn't really work. Also having a single page "locked" into a particular style and others not isn't really enforsable. For example, what happens six months from now when someone who doesn't know you created that article and doesn't know you want the numbers a certain way changes it? What happens when someone decides to be bold and completely re-writes the article? Different words, different style, the whole she-bang. Would you still object? It would be a "stylistic preference," yes? That is why this should be discussed at the style guide talk page. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 01:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Alright ready to get back into the editing. When does this achievement award kick in--GuanYu79 08:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'd at least like to get one of the 'crats to chime in on the issue. More to come on that. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 12:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Who are they?? Your all we got now--GuanYu79 08:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I've e-mailed Gherald and asked him to join the discussion. I also asked him to get ahold of nae'blis as well. If they don't respond, we'll go from there. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 13:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Files not watched Hey, is there a preference I'm missing why the files I edited don't show in my watch list? Drazisil 02:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Boye Contact Hey. Thanks for the prompt response. My email address is rmboye@gmail.com. I used to have a forwarding service via webspan but they suddenly stopped the service.Rmboye 13:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Category sorting I have responded to you at my talk. I hope you will discuss ''before reverting this time. -Rrius 09:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Project I was wondering if I could work on the New Spring chapter summaries, etc. I've already done a few, I'm working on NS15 right now.Friends225 15:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :No problem! The project on my sub-page is some-what on hold, but your edits would help in expanding those pages. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 15:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC)